1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communication and in particular to using at least one relay to aid in data transmission.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
In a wireless communication network, multiple base stations are placed upon fixed locations to create a coverage area. Through use of a mobile device, a user can output information that transfers to a base station of the coverage area and is forwarded to an appropriate location (such as a mobile device of another user)—similarly, the user can collect information forwarded from the base station in a comparable manner. As the user and mobile device travel, there can be a breakdown in communication with a base stations (e.g., based upon a long physical distance between the base station and mobile device). Therefore, a handoff can occur where the mobile device transfers to a more suitable base station.